The Sky Guardian
by semifully
Summary: Just because he was the boss does not mean he isn't a guardian, himself.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!.**

* * *

><p>He hated it – being the boss of Vongola, that is.<p>

**. . .**

After all those memories, after all those battles... Tsuna was aware he was going to get nowhere if he tried to escape from the title he was capable (_required_) of. He just had to accept the fact he was fated to be the tenth boss of the all-famous Vongola Family. That's what Reborn trained him to be. And harshly, the boy had to add. That sadistic training was all for nothing so he couldn't let Reborn's efforts go to waste.

By being this grand leader of Vongola, Tsuna met so many wonderful people: Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo, Onii-san, Hibari-san, Chrome, Mukuro, and many more added to that list. His life revolved around theirs and everything felt so wonderful, almost like a dream even if there were many tough times and fights. Together, they all overcame each and every struggle and...life just felt too good.

He felt as if he understood so much about life and what it had in store for him. He has developed in the period of time he knew everyone. The whole concept of what the how the mafia was made up of families made him understand the meaning to that a whole lot more.

Being a loser and an outcast, the boy never grew accustomed or close with anyone (except his mother). But by meeting Reborn and having his whole life turned upside-down, Tsuna began to comprehend the worth of friends and family. The value of those two simple everyday-used words warmed his heart with fervor and vivacity.

They were his family, his _guardians_. And he loved them. Everything felt so good with his friends – his _most_ trusted companions – by his side, through thick and thin.

_No_, Tsuna thought, _that was a lie._

Actually, everything felt _wrong. _Wrong in the sense that this whole guardian thing was _stupid. _Pathetic. Idiotic. Dumb. _Overly stupid._

Were they not his friends? That's how Tsuna treated them. And what did he get back in return? Lies, lies, and lies. Everything was a lie. He was their_ friend_? He wasn't stupid. He was not going to fall for that anymore. He didn't want to be lied to anymore.

_No more. No more..._

**. . .**

"Hey, Gokudera-kun, what do you think of me?"

"Juudaime? Well...you're the best boss, and it's not just me that thinks that way! I will follow you until the day I die! I will make sure that you succeed as the best boss of the Vongola Family in the whole history of Vongola bosses! You won't be failed, Juudaime! I will follow every order you tell me and protect you as the Storm Guardian!"

**. . .**

"Hey, Yamamoto, what do you think of me?"

"You, Tsuna? Well, you're amazing! You're so strong and you got me so hooked into this mafia game, haha! We're still playing the boss and guardian role thing, right? I'm going to be good in this Rain Guardian thing, Tsuna! You've been a great boss so far!"

**. . .**

"Hey, Onii-san, what do you think of me?"

"You're EXTREME, Sawada! You're EXTREMELY powerful and you make the best punches and kicks! Join the boxing club, Sawada! Your EXTREME-NESS will make us win the next competition for sure! Of course, I won't forget being your EXTREME Sun Guardian, boss!"

**. . .**

"Hey, Lambo, what do you think of me?"

"Nyehehe, you're a baka-boss, Dame-Tsuna! You're lucky I'm the powerful Lightning Guardian to protect you! You should be grateful for Lambo-san!"

**. . .**

"Hey, Hibari-san, what do you think of me?"

"You're a weak herbivore, Sawada Tsunayoshi. ...But you're also strong. I cannot seem to figure you out so easily. However, when you are pathetic, it is my duty to protect you as the Cloud Guardian as you are the boss...even if I want to bite you to death. That is all."

**. . .**

"Hey, Mukuro, what do you think of me?"

"Kufufu, you're only a mafia boss with power that I need to fulfill my goals in destroying the mafia. I am only here to be your Mist Guardian to be close to you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

**. . .**

_Do you see all those responses? Yeah, those were the real things. This is why I hate being the Vongola boss. That's all I am to them – I'm just a boss that needs protecting from guardians. And that's how I am always going to be treated by them. It hurts. So much. I'm not a friend, a companion, or anything of those sorts. I'm fated to be the tenth Vongola leader, and fated to _only _be a _boss_._

_Will I always and only be that? Nothing more?_

**. . .**

"I don't need protecting. Will I only be a boss to you? I'm not just that. I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, not the tenth Vongola boss...! I'm _your_ Sky Guardian! I'm not a boss! I'm your friend! I'm your family! I'm not a boss... That's not who I am..."

**. . .**

He was hurt, and they were foolish. That was the simple way to sum things up.

Tsuna figured something bad would come from something good. Were not things always like that? Everything comes with a price, and this one definitely slaughtered him. This was the horror of becoming a figure of greatness – losing to status. He never wanted this. He never wanted their protection. He never wanted to fall into lies that would make him bleed. He never wanted to be treated like a boss.

He was the Sky Guardian. He was the one who would embrace everyone and protect _them_, his _family_. That's why he was the big blue sky, protecting everyone around him. He was the same as the rest, not a level higher or lower. He was their _equal_.

_This made the sky lonely._

He was a fellow guardian and friend. He was never a boss.

That's why he hated being the Vongola Boss. The world of mafia truly was frightening. He was right in thinking it will rip you away from the ones you love.

**. . .**

"_Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Onii-san, Lambo, Hibari-san, Mukuro... I'm your protector, too. I'm your Sky Guardian. I'm your friend and family. Not your boss. That is how I want to be seen as."_

**. . .**

Perhaps it was cruel for the boy who made an impact in their lives, whether that impact may be good or bad. They really have never thought of it that way – a boss, being a guardian of them as well? It was unheard of. None of the other Vongola bosses were seen as that. It was just the boss and his or her guardians. That was it. But...the brunet was different...

"_I'm your protector, too. I'm your Sky Guardian who will protect you with warmth, who will cherish you and love you, who will always remain a part of your family. So, please, don't lie to me anymore. To me, our friendships mean something..."_

With just those words, they were comforted. How strange, really. They were supposed to do the protecting, yet they could feel a layer of heartfelt, soothing passion coming from their boss – no, their _guardian_, who was smiling with such friendly love.

**. . .**

"Hey, guys, what do you think of me?"

"The sky who will embrace us as a guardian, a friend, and as family."

"Thank you..."

**. . .**

They looked to the blue mass above, each unconsciously placing a hand to their heart...and with small smiles on their faces. Yes, this was happiness.

No more lies. The bonds were real and truthful, now.

Just because he was the boss does not mean he wasn't _their_ guardian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. I have this huge test on Saturday and what the hell am I doing. Well, I've been pretty depressed and stressed lately so I've been itching to write to relieve myself. And I had this idea since the summer, so I started working on it. This turned out..._a lot worse_ than I planned it to be. I'm sorry if this turned out to be a total fail. ._. Please forgive me. (And gosh, look at all those pauses...!) I'll work on my chapter stories, too. It's just they're all so sad and writing sad stuff will get me even more sad and...asdjlasnsakl.**

**Also, for those who read "Of Clouds and Flowers" (or was it the other way around?), I'm going to do a sequel so just wait for that. It's just I need to put my thinking cap on, haha... It'll come eventually.**

**T**hanks for reading! **Leave a review or anything, please? ;_;**


End file.
